


The Very Thought of You

by allonsytosherwoodforest



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytosherwoodforest/pseuds/allonsytosherwoodforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizard was annoying. That was a fact. He was too cheerful all the time, and he didn’t know how to use Kurogane’s name correctly; yet, somehow Kurogane was drawn to him like a moth to flame. Fai was a mystery, all false smiles and barely concealed shadows, and Kurogane wanted to know the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost two years ago now as part of a longer work exploring Fai and Kurogane's relationship if they had gotten together early in the series. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish the whole thing, but this part at least is complete, so I thought I'd share this for now.

The first kiss happened in Jade Country. Kurogane and Fai were to scout along the river for a place to cross to the castle, while Syaoran himself enacted his own part of the plan to rescue Sakura and the missing children. Kurogane tried to ignore the flip of his heart at the chance of alone time with the wizard, but he didn’t do more than grumble under his breath when Fai wrapped himself around one of Kurogane’s arms in excitement as they trudged into the snow together.

The wizard was annoying. That was a fact. He was too cheerful all the time, he didn’t know how to use Kurogane’s name correctly, and he was clearly hiding something from the group; yet, somehow Kurogane was drawn to him like a moth to flame, and Fai seemed to be drawn right back. Kurogane told himself he was just observing the wizard when he caught himself staring too long, but when Fai caught him in the act and winked the electric current that ran through his body indicated otherwise. Fai was a mystery, all false smiles and barely concealed shadows, and Kurogane wanted to know the secret. It didn’t help that the blond was stupidly attractive.

Fai let go of Kurogane’s arm and was bouncing along at his side trilling nonsense about this and that while Kurogane studiously filtered the babble out, eyes scanning over the blond head beside him, looking to the river for a spot where the current was weak enough to cross. The ninja looked down at the wizard when he realized the latest prattle from the blond’s mouth was a question directed to him.

“Eh?”

Fai clicked his tongue and made a tsking noise, “Kuro-pii wasn’t listening to me!”

“It’s _Kurogane_!” Kurogane immediately shouted back.

Fai patted his arm. “I _said_ , I think I saw something in the river. Over here, look!” Fai knelt in the snow at the river’s edge, peering into the rushing water.

“Oi, Idiot. Don’t lean too far forward, you’ll fall in. Kurogane frowned and crossed his arms. _Even if he is an idiot, at least the view is nice_ , he thought, sneaking an uninterrupted look at Fai’s ass.

“Aww, is Kuro-chan worried about me? I’m flattered!” Fai replied, looking back over his shoulder. When Kurogane didn’t reply, Fai followed his gaze and smirked. “My eyes are up here, Kuro-tan!” he twittered with a wink. Kurogane grumbled and shifted his eyes to the back of Fai’s head instead, watching him lean further and further over the edge of the river.

And suddenly (just as Kurogane predicted), one of Fai’s hands slipped from its perch on the snowy ground and he toppled forward towards the rushing water. Without thinking, Kurogane lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Fai’s middle, pulling them both back from the edge. Kurogane had miscalculated Fai’s weight and the pair went sprawling in the snow. Kurogane needed to stop forgetting Fai was over six feet tall and packed with solid, lean muscle.

They lay there for a moment, Kurogane not in any rush to push Fai off his body. It was cold outside and the wizard’s back against his front felt blessedly warm. He only loosened his grip around the mage when he felt Fai squirming in his hold. He expected Fai to wiggle out of his grasp, but the wizard simply turned so that they lay with their chests pressed together, faces inches apart. Kurogane’s eyes were drawn to the wizard’s lips, parted and slightly chapped from the cold air.

“You saved me! My hero,” Fai cooed. Kurogane’s eyes snapped back to his face.

“Well if you fell in I would’ve had to go in after you, and then _I_ would be all wet. Idiot.” Kurogane’s eyes drifted downward again. Fai’s head dipped lower. There were maybe two inches between their lips. One.

“Such a strong ninja,” Fai murmured, “My- mmpf!”

Kurogane closed the short distances between their mouths, pressing his lips softly, but firmly, against Fai’s. Fai responded with enthusiasm, burrowing closer into the ninja’s chest as Kurogane wrapped his arms more securely around the wizard’s waist, closing his eyes and relaxing into the embrace.

He should have been questioning why he was letting himself be captivated by this man. Kurogane doesn’t do this. He doesn’t lock lips with odd -but attractive- blond strangers, especially strangers as untrustworthy as Fai. _He’s hiding something, don’t be an idiot, don’t get involved_ , his brain argued, but Kurogane chose to leave that be for another time. Nothing on this damn journey had felt as right as this moment right here, lying in the snow with a strange man from a strange world. He would unravel Fai’s mystery, but now when soft lips were sliding so deliciously against his, just for this moment, he would let it go.

They parted, slowly, reluctantly, when breathing became a necessity.

“I knew Kuro-sama wanted me!” Fai said cheerfully.

Kurogane shoved him off his chest into the snow and stood up.

“Mean! Kuro-sama is mean!” Fai pouted, standing up as well.

“Come on. Let’s keep looking. We need to get back to the kid soon.” Kurogane pivoted, but only made it a few steps before Fai snagged his wrist with a cry of, “Wait!”

“What?” growled Kurogane, turning to face the wizard.

“You can’t go back looking like that!”

“Looking like what, Mage?”

“Like you’ve been thoroughly kissed in the snow.”

Kurogane stared. “I don’t know what you _thought_ we were doing for the past minute but-“

“Oh, I definitely know what we were doing for the past minute,” Fai replied with a sly smile. “Now turn around, you have snow all over your back.”

Kurogane grumbled, but did as he was told, trying (and failing miserably) not to relax back into the wizard’s slow touch on his back. “Oi, you done yet? We need to get back to the kid.”

“Just about!” Fai said. He slipped back around to Kurogane’s front, pressing himself against his chest once more and wrapping his lanky arms around the ninja’s neck. Kurogane’s hands automatically came up to settle securely on Fai’s hips, an electric current running through him again as their eyes met.

“We’re together now. Yes, Kuro-tan?” Fai asked.

Kurogane blinked down at the mage. “I thought that was obvious.”

Fai grinned. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes and the slight upturn of his mouth alerted Kurogane that this smile was different. It was more real. The ninja allowed himself a smug smirk in victory at his part in the expression.

Fai inclined his head to peck Kurogane’s lips. “Good.”

Something struck Kurogane. “Fai,” he said carefully.

“Hmm?”

“You lied about seeing something in the water.”

Detaching himself from the ninja, Fai bounced away a few feet and held out his hand. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about Kuro-wan! Come on then, Mr. Grumpy Ninja! We have a princess to save!”

“Who you calling ‘grumpy’?!” Kurogane shouted, raising his fist and taking a threatening step towards the blond.

“Uh-oh! Grumpy Ninja is maaaaad~!”

“Get back here!”

* * *

If Syaoran noticed the new closeness between the wizard and the ninja (as he most likely did- sharp kid that he was) he didn’t comment. His focus was saving Sakura and the missing children. Later, after the debacle with Kyle and Mr. Glossam was solved and the children were returned safely to their homes, Sakura awoke from her feather-induced slumber with a start.

“I have to speak with Princess Emeraude one more time!” The princess insisted, making to rush out into the snow.

“Woah, kid,” Kurogane said and he threw out his arm to stop Sakura from going any further. “You’re not going anywhere until you put your damn cloak on. And there’s no need to rush anywhere. You’ve had a long day. It’s okay to rest.”

Sakura blinked a few times and looked as if she was going to protest, but after a few moments she nodded and said, “You’re right, Kurogane-san-“

But the end of her sentence remained a mystery as Fai seized the moment to cross the room and throw his arms around Kurogane’s neck, crying, “Kuro-myu is so sweet! Worrying about our sweet princess!”

A familiar litany of grumbles issued forth from Kurogane’s mouth without preamble, but he was soundly silenced when Fai pressed his lips against the surly ninja’s own.

“I am _not_ sweet,” he protested when he detached himself from Fai’s lips a short while later, still holding the blond close.

Fai smiled brightly and reached up to pinch Kurogane’s cheeks. “Grumpy ninja may protest, but that doesn’t make it any less true!”

Kurogane angrily swatted Fai’s hands away. “Would you _stop that_.” It was at that moment he looked up to be greeted with the sight of dropped jaws from Syaoran, Sakura, and even the white meat bun. “What?” he demanded. “Haven’t you ever seen two people kiss before?”

Mokona was the first to recover. “Kuro-chan and Fai are in looooooove!”

“What did you say, Meat Bun?!” Kurogane shouted, picking up the nearest object (a pillow from Sakura’s bed) and chasing Mokona around the room with it while the bun shrieked about mean Kuro-tan and how come Kuro-pi is so nice to Fai but not to Mokona. When Mokona was caught and being firmly shaken by a shouting Kurogane, Sakura finally spoke up.

“I’m so happy for you Fai-san, Kurogane-san! I think you two make a very cute couple!”

Fai beamed at the princess. “Thank you, Sakura-chan. You are so kind to say so!”

Even Syaoran smiled. “If Kurogane-san and Fai-san are happy, then I am happy.”

“The children are so nice! Are they not, Kuro-wanwan?”

“What the _hell_ kind of name is that?! For the hundredth time, my name is _Kurogane_.” And with that a new chase had begun.

Syaoran smiled as Kurogane abandoned Mokona in favor of chasing Fai around the room. He was happy for Kurogane and Fai, even if he was a little blind-sided about this development in their relationship. Sakura and Mokona cheered happily when Kurogane caught Fai and gave him a quick kiss, a grin splitting across the usually grumpy face. Yes, Syaoran was happy for them, but this was going to be a long journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys feel about this! Leave me a comment below :)


End file.
